


Not Only In Name

by insaneboingo



Series: Troublemaker [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nicknames, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written for the kink_meme prompt: Adam has a tattoo hidden somewhere on his body.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing really, just you know, something that a mate talked me into.” Adam grumbled as he looked for an exit. Finding no escape, he cleared his throat and said, “It’s just an old nickname of mine.”</p><p>This seemed to pique Graham’s attention , “Nickname? Oh, this could be interesting.” Adam’s gaze snapped toward the glint in Graham’s eye, making him squirm. “How about this; if I can guess the nickname, I get to see it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only In Name

**Author's Note:**

> This started out quite simple, and then turn into much more. I am quite fond of how it turned out, though. Also, I may or may not love writing Adam, a bit too much. He's my fella, and I can no longer try and deny that. :3
> 
> Thanks to a wonderful quick beta from Dream_wia_dream. ♥

“What’s that? Do you have a tattoo?” Graham said walking closer to the younger man, as they were relaxing in Adam’s trailer during a break. Adam paused, arms stretched above his head. Realizing his risen shirt and his low-slung pants showed off more than he’d like, Adam dropped his arms quickly, tugging bits of his costume to cover the mark.

“Yes. I got it when I was completely pissed one evening, and I’ve regretted it ever since. At least it’s in a place where it’s easily hidden.” Adam muttered as he blushed and continued fiddling with his costume.

“Ah, youth.” Graham smiled, leaning closer while trying to catch a better glimpse of the tattoo. “So, if I can’t see it, can I at least know what it is?” Graham smirked as Adam’s blush intensified.

“It’s nothing really, just you know, something that a mate talked me into.” Adam grumbled as he looked for an exit. Finding no escape, he cleared his throat and said, “It’s just an old nickname of mine.”

This seemed to pique Graham’s attention , “Nickname? Oh, this could be interesting.” Adam’s gaze snapped toward the glint in Graham’s eye, making him squirm. “How about this; if I can guess the nickname, I get to see it?”

“I, uh-” Adam stammered before gaining some confidence, “I imagine that can be arranged.” Adam tried to be alluring, but he was still very aware of how deeply he was still blushing.

“Good, now that’s settled” Graham gave one last glance before turning to walk back to his seat, “I would imagine it would be something cute, yes?”

“Wait, what?” Adam, still a bit flustered, tried to regain control. He really was too easily shaken by the older man, “Cute?”

“The nickname? It’s gotta be something cutesy, I would gather, otherwise you wouldn’t have such a lovely flush.” Graham smiled warmly, leaning back with crossed arms, watching Adam.

“I uh, don’t think it’s a- hey wait a minute! I am not giving you any clues.” Adam tried to look stern, crossing his own arms over his chest in a mirror of Graham’s pose. “You’re going to have to guess without getting anything outta me.”

“Aw, now where’s the fun in that? Besides,” Graham leaned forward, fixing the younger man with an intense look, “I was looking forward to making you squirm a bit more.”

“Oh fu-” Adam’s curse was cut off by a familiar pounding on the door.

“Come on, guys! PJ called for all the little bastards back on set. Shove ‘em back in your pants and get your arses back out here.” Dean yelled through his pounding. Graham shook his head with affection as Dean strolled away laughing.

“Saved by the Kiwi.” Graham stood, making his way towards the door. He stopped and looked at Adam for a moment, “Come on, sweetheart. Back to work.” 

Adam groaned, as Graham let the door shut behind him.

\---

“Cookie?”

“What? No.” Adam grew more amused with each nickname that Graham had thrown at him. Names ranging from Muffin to Sweet Cheeks, all incredibly cute, even if some were a little bit naughty. Each guessed with the sole purpose of making Adam blush. Graham only seemed to consider new names when no one was around, for which Adam was really grateful for. The last thing he needed was Dean and Aidan finding out about his tattoo. They would make it their mission to find out what it was, most probably with photographic evidence. Even worse, what if Martin found out about it?

“I think you could pass for a ‘Cookie’” Graham murmured, leaning in until he was was close enough to whisper, “Or something equally as sweet and delicious.”

Adam tightly held back a whimper. He took a breath, smirked at the older man and said, “Do you want to taste me, Graham?”

Graham didn’t even blink before saying, “More than anything.” 

Hearing the quiver building in Graham’s composure, Adam leaned in to mirror the older man’s actions. Close enough to whisper, “You’re getting warmer, but not quite there yet.” With a flourish, Adam turned and walked from the room. He had to stifle the laughter that bubbled up as he heard the older man growl in frustration.

\--

“Cream Puff?”

Adam turned and stared at the older man skeptically. “I’m not sure if I should laugh, or be offended.”

“I meant no offense; I am just... trying it out.” Graham smirked. “So, cream puff?”

“I can’t help but feel there is a double entendre in that, and I am still not sure how to react to it.” Adam said, trying to keep a straight face, but ultimately failing as a giggle escaped. Graham wasn’t far behind, soon they both broke down into peals of laughter. After several minutes, Adam was clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath, and Graham was still chuckling.

“No?”

“No.” Adam gasped, sounding winded. “How was that even a choice? I think you’re running out of nicknames, mate.”

“I may surprise you, yet. I’ve still got a few up my sleeve.” Graham waggled his eyebrows, starting Adam laughing again at the gesture. 

“No more cream puffs, though?”

“Promise.”

\--

“Pumpkin?”

“Have we moved on to forms of vegetation, now?” Adam looked up from what he was reading, his eyes full of mirth. “Next you’ll be calling me ‘little potato’”

“No, I think you’re not a pumpkin.” Graham sat down across the table, sizing up the other man. He smirked, “Or a potato.”

“How long is this going to go on?” Adam tried feigning boredom, but knew that he failed. Adam couldn’t hide how much he enjoyed the flirting, and how quickly it escalated. Flirting that usually ended with one of them exiting a room, or running off to talk to another cast member; leaving the other frustrated and wanting. 

“As long as it takes. I am a very patient man, especially when it’s for something that I want.” Graham finished with a wink. They quickly fell into comfortable conversation, and chatted for a bit before Graham stood and turned to leave. Adam followed and stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Do you though?” Adam asked, returning to Graham’s earlier comment. There was still a niggle at the back of Adam’s mind that was telling him this was all just baseless flirtation. That once the game was over and the name guessed, this would end. Graham looked confused. “Want me?” Adam clarified.

“Oh.” Graham took Adam’s hand in his and squeezed, “How could you ever doubt how deeply I want you?” He smiled at the younger man, holding Adam’s hand for a moment longer. Adam basked in the warm feeling that spread throughout at hearing Graham say that. He grinned and squeezed back. Graham brought their combined hands to his mouth. As Adam felt the barest brush of lips to his wrist, he let out a small gasp. Graham smiled, slowly letting Adam’s hand drop. “Patience, darling. Patience.”

\--

“Cupcake?”

Adam stiffened at the name, immediately trying to cover his slip. He cleared his throat and tried to look like he was actually doing something. The pair were at Adam’s flat, where they ended up most free nights when they weren’t so exhausted they were about to collapse. Except one time, when Graham had insisted he wasn’t that tired, and then fell asleep on the couch 20 minutes into a movie. Despite Adam’s attempts Graham had slept there the entire night.

“It is ‘Cupcake’, isn’t it?” Adam could hear the glee in Graham’s voice.

“No. Well, not exactly, no.” Adam turned to face the older man, biting his lip. “I may have not been as straightforward with you as I could have been.” Adam finished. Seeing Graham’s puzzled glare, Adam laughed a bit. “It’s not ‘Cupcake’, but you’re closer than you’ve ever been.”

“So, it’s not ‘Cupcake’, but it’s close to ‘Cupcake’?” Graham sounded even more confused, but determined to finally solve this puzzle. Adam could see Graham internally cataloging all the various confections he’d had thrown out as nicknames. He could tell that Graham was coming up empty handed. Adam decided to take mercy on the older man. He leaned back against the counter and fixed Graham his best come-hither stare. 

“I think we can call that a win.” Adam saw Graham’s expression change instantaneously, from confused to triumphant. 

“Wonderful!” Graham grinned and looked at Adam’s still clothed hip expectantly. “Well, come on now. I believe that the rules were I guess it, I get to see it.” 

“Firstly; there were no real rules to this.” Adam smirked and said, “And secondly; if you want to see, come over here and see for yourself.”

Graham raised an eyebrow at the younger man, and walked slowly to him. He stopped just outside Adam’s personal space, looking Adam directly in the eye. “You’re sure about this?”

“I think my patience has officially run out.” Adam smiled and hooked his arms around the older man’s neck. Graham settled his hands on Adam’s hips and leaned forward. Their first kiss was gentle, and unsure; but Adam dove back in almost immediately, nipping at the older man’s lips. Graham groaned, deepening the kiss. When they finally separated, both men were breathless; Graham rested his forehead against Adam’s and for a moment they just waiting, listening to each other’s harsh breaths.

“Definitely worth the wait.” Graham pulled back and glanced downward, his eyes fixed on Adam’s trousers. “Now, lets have a look, shall we?”

Adam released the older man and leaned back, resting his hands on the counter behind him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, trying to hide the flush that was rising on his cheeks. Adam bit his lip as Graham undid the button and zip, slowly. He then lowered Adam’s briefs just below his hipbone, exposing his tattoo. It _is_ a cupcake. A cupcake with yellow wrapper and mounded pink frosting; with words scrawled across it in lovely script.

“Troublemaker” Graham says quietly, fingertips gently tracing the ink adorning Adam’s hip. “This is a very fitting nickname, I feel.” Graham leaned in nuzzling Adam’s neck. The younger man let out a bark of surprised laughter. “There is a story there, and maybe you’ll have to tell it to me sometime.”

Adam hummed at the attention Graham was giving him. He let his hands trail over Graham’s shoulders and back; not allowing his hands to wander further. Graham took notice and pulled back. “Come on, cupcake; don’t hold back.” 

“Now, don’t start any of that” Adam whined, “And please don’t stop!” Graham leaned in, smiling against Adam’s jaw, before nipping his earlobe. Adam let out a gasp, choosing that moment to slide his hands the rest of the way down, grabbing Graham’s ass tightly. 

Graham moaned, loudly. Not wanting to be outdone by the younger man, he decided to up the ante. “Now, if I remember correctly, you asked me if I wanted to taste you.” There was a growl hidden in Graham’s voice, making Adam shiver, “And I said ‘Yes, mo-”

“More than anything.” Adam finished breathlessly. “Please.” 

“So, polite.” Graham nibbled gently at Adam’s neck, “How can I resist?” 

Adam watched through hooded eyes as Graham slid to his knees. Graham looked up as he caressed the younger man through his underwear. Adam’s breath hitched as he made an aborted movement to place his hand on Graham’s head, before he thought better of it. 

Graham pushed Adam’s trousers out of the way, and pulled down his briefs enough to allow Adam’s cock to slide free. “I said don’t hold back, darling.” Graham leaned forward and dragged his teeth along the tattoo. Adam moaned and didn’t think twice about putting his hands on Graham’s head. Graham continued to pepper Adam’s hip with licks and gentle nips, until Adam was begging him to do _something_. 

Graham obliged, taking hold of Adam’s cock and licking up the length before taking just the head into his mouth. Adam dragged blunt nails over the older man’s scalp, scrabbling for purchase. He tried to urge Graham forward, but Graham quickly pulled off and began tonguing the slit of Adam’s cock. Adam groaned and held tightly onto the counter for support. 

“Patience, darling.” Graham said, voice full of mirth and he moved his hand with agonizing slowness up Adam’s length.

“Sod patience, I’ve been thinking about you sucking me for weeks.” Adam flushed, realizing what he had just said out loud.

“Oh, well then. Mustn’t disappoint.” Graham took Adam all the way to the hilt. Feeling the younger man hit the back of his throat, he swallowed, moaning as Adam dug in his nails again. Graham began sucking Adam with abandon, and all Adam could do was hang on for the ride. Adam frantically tried to warn Graham when he was getting close. Graham pulled off, dragging teeth along the underside of Adam’s cock.

Adam tried to gather himself enough to ask, “Do you want me to..that is...Can I-” 

“Yes.” Graham voice was rough, and he wasted no time taking Adam all the way back in. It wasn’t long before Adam groaned the older man’s name as he came down his throat. Adam was still shivering breathlessly as Graham pulled him close to kiss him deeply. Adam kissed back, tasting himself on Graham’s tongue. Adam pushed a hand in between then, stroking Graham through his trousers. Graham, spurred by the action, devoured the younger man’s mouth until Adam pulled away, panting. 

“While I would love to reciprocate here in the kitchen.” Adam pushed his own underwear and trousers the rest of the way off, and kicked them aside. “I have a much better idea for what we can do next.” He smirked as he pulled off his shirt and threw it toward the rest of his clothing. He stepped around the older man and walked towards the bedroom without looking back. 

Graham chuckled, “Troublemaker.” He followed the younger man after a moment, enjoying the view.

**Author's Note:**

> I _might_ have a sequel to this in the works, but I am also writing several different things at once. I need to stop being distracted by ~~Adam~~ shiny things, and actually get some of these other things finished. XD


End file.
